


Confessions

by Avistar123



Series: Werewolf White Rose Brainrot (I swear I'll come up with a better name for this) [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Fur, Kissing, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Sapphic Fluff, Werewolf Reveal, Werewolf Ruby Rose (RWBY), Werewolf Weiss Schnee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29556291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistar123/pseuds/Avistar123
Summary: For four months, Ruby and Weiss have been in a happy relationship. But as time passes, neither one finds it easy to hide their greatest secret from the other.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Series: Werewolf White Rose Brainrot (I swear I'll come up with a better name for this) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178267
Comments: 7
Kudos: 71





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xxwhiterose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxwhiterose/gifts).



**I don’t own anything from RWBY, that honor belongs to the fine people at Rooster Teeth.**

**Confessions**

* * *

It had been a normal night out in the park with Weiss. Just a normal night out with her girlfriend. Just the two of them holding hands and keeping each other dry with Weiss’s umbrella. Exactly. 

Well, at least as normal as she could’ve been while trying to hide her secret. Ever since the two first met, (and heck, even started dating) there was always one thing she was afraid of. And that was Weiss finding out about her secret. In hindsight, she probably should have told her about it a long time ago. Heck, Weiss might have even seen a few instances of her being one, but she didn’t seem to realize it was that. 

Or either she had, and she just didn’t care but Ruby knew better than to just believe in blind faith. Whatever the case was, Ruby was going to have to tell Weiss one day. She couldn’t keep living like this. She couldn’t keep lying to Weiss. 

But she was scared. In many ways, Weiss had really been her first best friend, other than Yang of course. And when it turned out that she wanted to start dating, Ruby had to hold everything inside of her to stop her tails and ears from popping out. But four months later, and many, many memories later… the thought of losing that, all because she was secretly a 6-foot monster… was disturbing. 

Every time she tried to find the confidence to try to confess, she always ended up distracted. Other times, Weiss herself had to leave at the times her werewolf side was let loose. Despite everything, it was always… easy to hide her werewolf side. Assuming she was able to control her emotions and was extremely careful while around in their dorm. Luckily whenever she wasn’t able to control her transformations, Weiss always seemed to be away. 

But Ruby knew… one day that wouldn’t be the case. One day, she wouldn’t be so lucky. One day, she was going to have to let Weiss know. And in some ways, she wasn’t ready. But at the same time, she was tired. Tired of all the lies, tired of not being able to be openly affectionate with the person she held dearest to her, tired that she couldn’t be able to show her affection on any day the moon was out. 

She wanted to be able to caress Weiss’s cheek, she wanted to be able to wrap her around in her arms as openly as she could, she wanted to be able to kiss her without a care in the world. Not to have to prance around, praying and hoping her girlfriend didn’t come around the corner or hear her howls of agony. 

“Weiss…?” Ruby said, her hands trembling as reached for Weiss’s face.

“Mhmm, Ruby?” Weiss said, her soft cheek’s blushing red from the impact.

“I…I…” Ruby began. 

_ ‘This is your chance! Grow some spine and confess!’  _ She thought, her mind racing with anticipation. 

She should do it. Just put an end to the whole mess and get it over with. 

“I…” 

But she couldn’t. she just couldn’t find the courage to do it. 

“Ruby?”

“I just wanted to say, thank you Weiss… Thank you for coming into my life. Thank you for being my girlfriend.“ Ruby said instead, cursing herself for her weakness. 

She had the perfect opportunity, but no. She wasted it. All because she was too scared about what Weiss might have thought. 

She was a coward, plain and simple. 

“Ruby… that’s… nice to hear. But.” Weiss began, nearly making Ruby lose control, from the way she was clutching her hand. Wait… what did she mean by But?

“But what Weiss?” 

“I…I have something to say as well. But… I can’t really say it here. Can we like… go back to our dorm?” Weiss replied, unusually wary and… almost scared? 

“Sure!” She said as confident as ever, while inside she was panicking.

What did Weiss mean? Did she find out? How? What did Ruby do wrong? 

Could this all just be a nightmare?

* * *

Walking inside their small dorm, Ruby was immediately awash with the smell of roses. Something that was admittedly, her fault. After all, it wasn’t like anyone else liked Rose scented bubble bath. That was something… only Ruby enjoyed. And something Weiss was always ready to help indulge her with.

Much like she did with nearly every singly desire of hers. Be it cookies, strawberries, whatever. It all made her feel special. 

As she walked over to their bed and sat down, Ruby merely stared into Weiss’s pretty blue eyes. Knowing that, this could’ve been the last time she had ever seen them. A teardrop nearly formed, at least until she managed to control herself. After letting out a cough, she waited for Weiss to tell her what she wanted too. 

Staring out into the window, gazing at the shattered moon in the sky… she admired it’s beauty, while recognizing the fact… that whatever was going to happen, neither her or Weiss’s life would ever be the same. 

Taking in a deep breath, she listened. 

“For four months, you’ve had to put up with me. For four months, you have been nothing but kind… and wonderful to everything I’ve ever come up with. You’ve been supportive, kind, loving and caring in every way.” Weiss said, making both herself and Ruby’s faces go red. 

At this rate, holding back was going to be impossible. 

“But… today, I have a secret I wanted to tell. If you’re willing to listen.” Weiss said, looking down on the ground. 

Hesitating for a moment, she replied. “O-of Course! I’m listening!”

Clutching Weiss’s hand and squeezing her hand to provide her comfort, she was surprised to find her skin was so fluffy. In fact, it was pretty nice to just run her fingers through it. 

Wait. 

“I…I’m a.” Weiss continued, her voice breaking midway as Ruby’s eyes went wide, as she watched on… as Weiss' hands grew fur and her fingers turned to claws. Looking at her face, she suddenly had two more ears on her head.

“I’m… a werewolf.“ Weiss finally said, her eyes looking directly into Ruby’s silver. “I… didn’t want to keep it a secret from you any longer.”

After a slight pause, Ruby did the only thing she could possibly do. She finally let herself loose, took Weiss’s face in her hands and gave her a kiss on the lips, without any fear. Like she had always wanted to for so long. 

As their breath’s mixed, everything she had been scared of for the last four months went out the window, as the feeling of Weiss’s lips over hers took over. The feeling was… cold… but not a frigid cold. It was… reassuring… and cooling, not overwhelming. Like snowflakes on her skin. As they kissed… her own tail and ears came out… but this time. This time she knew not to be afraid. This time… she was okay with letting it all out.

As their auras mixed, their faces equally red from the embarrassment, fear and love… she held on, determined not to let the moment go to waste. And she didn’t. At least until their lungs gave out. Gasping for air, crying tears of joy, Ruby wondered how on Remnant was she so lucky… to have such an amazing partner.

* * *

“I’m a werewolf.” 

That sentence was so simple. Just three words. And yet, it felt like a mountain had been lifted off of Weiss’s shoulders when she said it. Now there was no more running, no more hiding. Whether or not Ruby accepted her, that was up to her. But she was done lying to her partner. Not anymore.

Which was why it was so surprising to her, to find out that she wasn't the only werewolf. Almost as soon as Weiss had said those words, she found her lips pressed against Ruby’s as for once, she felt her girlfriend be fully affectionate and completely upfront about her feelings. For once, Ruby had opened up to her. And what a heavenly moment it was.

The smell of roses constantly going through her mind, the soft sensation of Ruby’s lips against her own and the tight grip of Ruby’s embrace, unlike any she had experienced before, was otherworldly. But that wasn't even the greatest surprise, as much too her happiness, Ruby was also… just like her.

Her eyes widened as she watched Ruby finally letting go of everything that was holding her back and allowed herself to be shown to her fully. Her red tipped ears, her tail, the fur all over hands and feet… it was all so… beautiful.

As she recovered from her shock to find Ruby still kissing her, Weiss merely closed her eyes and let Ruby take over. For four months she both of them had been holding back, hiding everything they really felt for each other, because they were scared. Scared of losing each other. 

But now. Now they didn't have to be. 

"Mhmhmmmm…"

"Mhmmmmm."

It was only till her lungs started to give out, did Weiss pull back. Gasping for air much like Ruby herself, she reached out for her partner's face and gently cupped Ruby's face with her paws. Wiping away the tears of joy that were forming on her face, Weiss gave her partner the tightest embrace she could. 

As the teardrops touched her fur and Ruby merely cuddled closer towards her, Weiss merely rubbed Ruby’s back and let out a sigh of relief. All the posturing, all the hiding… it was over. Now there wasn't any more fear, only excitement for whatever the future held.

"You're beautiful." She said, openly nuzzling her nose in Ruby’s fur much like Ruby was doing on her shoulder.

"No… you're even more." Ruby replied, through sobs, as she affectionately scratched her back.

A slight twinge of pain shot up, but it was quickly drowned by the way Ruby had begun to rest her head against her cheek. As she tried to let go… she found herself stuck in Ruby’s tight grip.

"So, you're not planning on letting go?" She teased, blushing madly from how close they were.

"Nope!" Ruby said in that same affectionate tone, before receiving being taken to the bed. "You and I are staying here forever."

"And what if we need to go to the bathroom?"

"Then we'll go together."

"And what if we-"

"Weiss. No matter what it is… we're going to do it together." Ruby said, her silver eyes shining like pearls as they started into her own. As she moved closer towards her face so did Ruby, until their mouths met in another kiss.

Cuddling her body close, and running her hand everywhere throughout each other's bodies, Weiss felt tickled, embarrassed, teased and loved all at the same time.

If together was what Ruby wanted, Weiss was more than happy to oblige.

* * *

Waking up, _sometime_ _later_ , Ruby was dazed and confused as she woke up to the feeling of fur all over her. And not her own. It reminded her somewhat of the times Yang would tuck her in at night when they were little, almost as if telling Ruby that as long as Yang was there, she was safe.

But Yang wasn't here. Weiss was. And they were sleeping together… in their dorm room. Pinching herself, she was overjoyed to find out that everything that had happened in the last few hours was not some crazy lucid dream but in fact reality. 

They really had confided in each other, they really had revealed each other's most personal secrets to one another, they really had kissed. And they really did cuddle with each other as they slept.

As Ruby placed her hand on Weiss’s delicate cheek, she looked out into the moon, glowing in all its glory. And yet, for all its beauty, it paled in comparison to her partner. Running her furry hands through her skin and rubbing her tail against Weiss's, she was surprised to hear an "yip!" From the sleeping werewolf who merely began to hum in satisfaction.

Lying back down on the sheet, bringing her face closer to Weiss's, she felt her soft breaths against her cheek as she pulled Weiss in close and gave her a peck on the cheek. As Weiss pulled her closer, Ruby did as well before Weiss began cuddling her unconsciously. 

Chucking from the tickling sensation, Ruby made a promise that day. Much like Yang had protected Ruby, she would protect Weiss the same. No matter what, she was never going to let go of Weiss. At least, not as long as Weiss still wanted her. 

And somewhere inside, she knew Weiss would do the same.


End file.
